The invention generally relates to position transducers or sensors which detect the relative position of an object on one or more axis of movement. More specifically, the invention pertains to position sensors that utilize fiber-optics to precisely determine positions of an object on an axis.
The use of fiber-optics in position sensing devices has not been widespread due to high costs associated with the fiber-optic cables. Variations caused by drift over time and temperature in the light sources and detectors eventually cause false readings, therefore, prior systems have required frequent calibration to compensate for these time and temperature changes. Fiber optic cables have also been difficult to use other than in telecommunications because kinks or sharp bends in the cable attenuate light thus causing false readings at the light detector.